


Summer Job

by vulcanmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanmccoy/pseuds/vulcanmccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Leonard McCoy has a summer job of mowing lawns when the Sarek family moves in, he mows their lawn as well and meets homeschooled, shy Spock and takes him out one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Job

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a prompt I got from thrvrnd.tumblr.com

Why did I actually chose to become a doctor? Honestly, that's the dumbest decision I've ever made and I once got a buzz cut for a girl. Having the sun beat down on me like I was in hell, but it was just Nevada, whatever, same thing, wasn't the worst of it. My family had just relocated here from Georgia about five years ago and I had taken up mowing lawns to raise money for college. Medical school was fucking expensive and I hadn't really thought it over before I sent in applications. The grass tickled my ankles as I pulled the dead lawn mower through the thick grass of a sweet elderly lady's front lawn. I don't think she's ever mown it or had anyone mow it before, it came halfway up my shin. I refused to wear socks with my converse because it was hot, but everyday I came home with bug bites, I was sure today would be no different. The sky was absolutely clear and instead of that being beautiful it was murder, as the sun tried its hardest to penetrate my minimal amount of sunscreen and burn me alive. The good thing about this job is that since we live in the damn desert everyone who can afford the water to keep up a good lawn has to have a lot of money so they pay me about 20 a lawn. Some tip, this old lady said she was making me some cookies. I started mowing and tried my best to focus instead of my mind wandering. I thought about all i have to do before going to college in two years and even though two years is a long time I'm still unsure of myself. I'm positive I'm still unaware of something I must accomplish. My friend Scotty is going to be an engineer and Sulu and pilot and Uhura a translator for the UN. Great goals and I'd like to have a girlfriend or something but that honestly has nothing to do with college, just me being horny. I pushed that out of my mind and finished mowing as soon as I could. There was a new family that moved in a couple blocks from my house that has a very nice lawn. Apparently, the girl works with my mom and she said she would pay me 50 to mow their lawn. She tried to tell her that it was too much but she insisted so here I was antsy to get there. I finished up and dumped all the grass into the trash bin. I did love the smell of cut grass. It smelled like home, unlike most of vegas which smells like weed. 

 

I drove towards the Sarek house. I knew the house from scary stories told by my friend Jim, who was a bit of a drama queen to be honest and feels the need to make me worry as much as I can. The other day he called me apparently from on top of mountain he had climbed out at Lake Mead and I about had a heart attack and was shaking and I was about to kill him if he didn't get his ass back down to human levels, acting like some kind of dare devil. He's a damn fool is what he is and if he were to fall and break his stupid arm I wouldn't fix it. Ok, that's a lie. I'd fix it but I wouldn't be very fucking happy about it. I knocked on the door quickly and with a lot of force. A boy, about my age, I think, answered the door with a straight face. He wore a black tshirt and black jeans and he was at least a foot taller than me. My mom said that I'm not done growing yet, but I've been this height for a while now. 

"Hello." He said plainly. 

"Hi. I'm Leonard McCoy. I was hired to mow your lawn. I'm sorry I knocked so loud I was thinking about my friend who pissed me off." I introduced myself, bouncing slightly on my heels, for some reason he made me really nervous and self conscious. 

"Yes, my father told me. I am Spock." He stuck out his hand, I shook it. He let me in. The second my feet hit the wooden floors a wave of incense and tea hit me. I would never have pegged this kid as a hippie, but that's what don't judge a book by its cover means. 

"Spock is a cool name, what were you named after?" I asked looking around, feeling a little underdressed in my cutoff jean shorts and Hawaiian shirt. 

"It is a nickname." Spock answered, walking towards the backdoor, I followed. 

"That's cool! My friends call me Bones." 

"Why?" 

"I'm studying to be a doctor. Well, I'm going to. Right now I'm in highschool. What school do you go to?" I inquired as we neared a shed in his backyard. His backyard honestly looked like it had been mowed this morning. It was big and it was beautiful and very very green, but I wasn't quite sure why they had hired me to begin with. 

"I am homeschooled. I am a junior in college." Spock said. 

"Wow! You must be really smart what are you studying?" I complimented, feeling completely dumbfounded. This kid is a fucking genius. 

"I am. I am a scientist." Spock answered, opening the shed. This kid literally just agreed to being smart. 

"Don't be modest Spock." I joked. 

"There's is no need for me to be. Logically, since I am in college at 17 I obviously am smart, but you are smart as well. Being a doctor is one of the most important professions and very impressive." He answered, looking at me, genuinely giving me an answer not like the bullshit everyone else gives. 

"Thank you." 

"There is no need to thank me." He immediately spoke. 

"Right, because logic." I said chuckling.

"Correct." I saw a small smile at the corner of his mouth as he opened the doors on the shed fully to reveal a giant riding lawn mower. 

"Holy shit." I jumped a little. "Do I get to use this?!" 

"Yes. It is our lawn mower." 

"This is more than a lawn mower my friend this is a fucking go kart with blades!" I ran up to it. "It has two seats get in!" I commanded. I got in the side with the wheel and looked it over. Everything looked so crazy and like an actual car, but like some military stuff. "I wonder how fast it can go." I pondered aloud. 

"Up to 15 miles per hour." Spock answered from beside me. 

"This is so cool, ok let's do it. Scotty would love this." I started it up and backed out of the shed and started driving down the grass slowly, making sure to not miss a spot. I wanted to go four wheeling on this, but I needed the money and I kinda wanted Spock to think I was responsible. 

"Who is Scotty?" Spock inquired, now pretty much just looking at me constantly. 

"Oh! He's my friend, he's going to be an engineer." 

"Fascinating." 

"Yeah it's pretty cool." We went most of the ride pretty silent. I figured he was content with just sitting there and enjoying each other's company, but I got nervous. I began to think he didn't like me that much or he was only still sitting on this thing because it would be obnoxious to tuck and roll off the lawn mower. "What type of music do you like?" 

"Classical." He responded automatically like he had always known I was going to ask that. He answers everything like that and there's something beautiful about it. Something is so beautiful about being so sure of what you know and what you are. Nothing about me has ever been sure and I crave it. 

"Of course you do." I laughed, out of the corner of my eye I saw his eyebrow raise. "I like rap oddly enough and anything by the Beatles." I spoke hesitantly, slowly driving the lawn mower back into the shed and stopping it looking over at Spock. 

"I too enjoy some music by the Beatles." Spock agreed, slightly grinning at me.

"Cool! We'll have something to listen to in the car." I said, jumping down from the lawn mower and heading for the door. I could hear Spock running to catch up with me. 

"What car?" Spock questioned, walking alongside me. 

"My car. Are you doing anything right now?" I asked. 

"Studying." 

"Do you want to come out with me tonight?" 

"Is it a date?" Spock questioned, stopping so that I would as well. I turned around and smiled. Sexuality has never really been a thing in my house. My parents had always told me that I could love who I wanted to love. 

"Do you date guys?" I asked back, figuring that would be a decent answer because frankly, Spock was gorgeous and I was me. 

"I do not know. I have never dated anyone." Spock replied. "I do find you attractive." 

"I think you're cute too. Then, yeah, it's a date. Will you go with me?" I asked smiling super big and I was positive all of my teeth had to be showing. He nodded slightly and I nodded for him to follow me out into my car. It was a 2010 Nissan Xterra, painted a blue that matched my eyes. I shook a little bit as I got in the car. Usually for dates I psych myself up for at least a week and get ready to be shut down, but this time it was all improv and scary as shit. I mean, it was easier with boys than girls. Girls confuse me, boys I get. Well, most boys I get. Like I am about everything, I am unsure about Spock. 

It was around 5 so we decided to get some pizza. I took him to Cici's pizza buffet. As we pulled up, I saw him look around. Hardly anyone was there I mean it was a Wednesday and it's not like that's a banging night for cicis. 

"Is this ok?" I asked, turning off the car, now only seeing him in the dim light from the sunset. He was actually incredibly beautiful and the fact I hadn't asked him out the second I saw him showed just how tired I was. 

"Yes. Do they have pizza without meat?" He replied, staring at me with such intent youd think he was asking a more important question. 

"I'm sure they do. Are you a vegetarian?" He nodded. "Cool! Let's go eat." We went in and got our food and sat back by the tiny arcade. 

"Thank you for paying." He said as we sat down. 

"This is a date don't thank me. When you ask me out the next time then you can pay." I informed him smiling. He nodded slightly before cutting up his pizza in bites and eating them with his fork. "So, where are you from?" 

"Seattle, Washington." 

"I've never been." 

"It is beautiful." Spock informed me.

"I'm sure. I'm from Georgia." 

"It is beautiful there as well."

"How many places have you been?" I questioned, taking bites in between words. 

"I have been in every state and several countries." Spock answered. 

"Wow! That's so cool!" I was amazed. I've always wanted to travel the world but I really hate flying. I don't trust things that can just sit in the air with nothing holding it up. 

"My father is in the military." 

"Will you be able to stay here for long?" 

"Once I turn 18 I may go wherever I chose." 

"When is your birthday?" 

"The upcoming month." Spock spoke so clearly despite taking bites of food every minute almost on the dot. 

"That's so exciting! I love birthdays! What are you going to do?" 

"For my birthday or when I turn 18?" He tried to get me to clarify.

"Both!" I exclaimed smiling.

"I am not sure about either as of right now." Spock replied, sounding and looking as if he thought he had let me down by not knowing the answer. 

"Hey! No rush! Just take time to think it over. Nothing is ever good when rushed." I said calmly, placing my hand over his for only a moment. This poor kid didn't know if he was gay, bi or what and he's already on a date with me and I was going to follow my own advice on no rushing. 

"That is wonderful advice, Leonard." He complimented, looking down at the hand I had touched. 

"Thank you." I beamed, bouncing a little in my chair. "Hey, so I had planned on meeting Jim, Scotty, and Uhura at Gravady earlier this week is it ok if we still go?" 

"Will they be bothered if I am with you?" Spock questioned. 

"No! They'll love you!" I tried to reassure him. 

"What is Gravady?" He then asked. 

"Oh! It's this giant room full of trampolines it's really fun." I described. He nodded, seemingly interested. "So, can we go after this?" 

"Yes. It sounds like fun." Spock answered, smiling his small smile. 

We finished dinner and made our way over to Gravady. Unlike Cicis, Gravady was packed with kids ages 14-18 and everything was black lights and neon. I walked in with Spock trailing me and finally laid my eyes on Jim, looking annoyed, standing next to Scotty and Uhura who were kissing. 

"Bones! Thank God!" Jim exclaimed, once we met eyes, making Scotty and Uhura separate. "These two were trying to get me to have a threesome with them." Jim whispered just loud enough for Spock to hear, then raising his eyebrow. 

"No they weren't. Spock, don't listen to him." I turned laughing. 

"I wasn't planning on it." Spock answered quietly making me chuckle. 

"Well, who's the stiff?" Jim joked laughing. 

"Shut up Jim. He looks like a sweetie. I'm Uhura and this is my boyfriend Scotty. Are you Bones' boyfriend?" 

"No, we met today and this is our first date so yeah." I replied quickly. 

"I was only joking, Spock. It's really nice to meet you." Jim cut in and shook Spock's hand. 

"I already have out wristbands so let's go jump." Scotty announced handing us all glow in the dark wristbands to put on. We walked up the stairs to the trampoline and Jim,Scotty, and Uhura took off. Spock on the other hand, stood beside me with a look of confusion and possibly fear. I sighed and intertwined my right hand with his. He looked up at me and even with the strobe lights and disco balls I could tell he was blushing. 

"It's fun! I promise." I said and slowly pulled him with me and we began to jump. Our hands fell apart as we moved around, jumping from trampoline to trampoline. 

"I HAVE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE." Spock shouted, since we were far apart and the dance music was so loud. 

"YOU NEVER HAD A TRAMPOLINE AS A KID?!" I yelled back, moving towards him. 

"NO." He replied and I shook my head. 

"THATS SO SAD." I laughed out before colliding with him. Both of us landing on the trampoline on our backs. At least I was laughing my ass off, you really can't tell with Spock. But he seemed happy. 

"I injured my ankle." He said at a normal level since our heads were now so close together. 

"Darlin, I think I injured your ankle, but either way let's go over there and I'll take a look at it." I helped him up and over to a platform that was hidden away from the trampolines, which was dark except for a pink light that seemed to be aimed directly at this little cave. 

"I don't think it is broken." Spock offered his opinion and I chuckled as he leaned against the wall and I kneeled down to look at his bare foot. 

"It's not broken, but you might've sprained it. We might want to go to the hospital. You'll survive though." I spoke, standing up, smiling at him. 

"I do not need a hospital. I am fine. Thank you Leonard." 

"I'm not trying to be weird, but I like the way you say my name." I said, bouncing on my heels. 

"I like your name." He said, slightly grinning. 

"I like your smile." As the words came out his smile got bigger and I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his lightly. I pulled back and he was flushed as can be. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer and kissed me again. His lips were so soft and it was the most amazing kiss id ever have in my life. He pulled back, his thumbs making circles on my hips. 

"Your friends could be looking for us." 

"I suppose you're right." I sighed. 

"Wait! I almost forgot." He reached in his wallet and pulled out $50."You did a very good job at mowing the lawn." 

"Thank you Spock, but next time please don't pay me right after we kiss because to be honest it makes me feel a little like a hooker." He nodded. 

"I apologize." He was still grinning though. And I couldn't help but kiss him again. "I believe that no matter what I decide to do for my birthday and whatever follows, I'd like it to be with you." Spock informed me, like what he just said wasn't the sweetest thing anyone could ever say, but it was and I had never felt more sure of something in my life.


End file.
